


【艳玲】假发

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【艳玲】假发

他的手此刻吊在他的脖子上，身上的人在拼命耸动，灵超在沙发上被他顶的不住往上窜，他颤巍巍地伸出一只手摸向自己的头顶，好护住那假发不让它掉下来。

灵超好像又哭了，他看起来可怜兮兮的。林彦俊故意不去看他，只是一遍又一遍地插入他，再离开他。他从来不知道慢慢来这回事，只知道暴烈的，迅速的抽插。灵超的腿大开着挂在他的腰侧，他被他一遍遍撞击，然后皱着眉小声哼叫。

最后他倒在他身上，瘫软着，沉重着，像一团混沌，像只餍足的怪兽。有的发丝缠绕着贴在灵超的脸上，眼泪粘连住头发和皮肤。他任由眼泪流淌的时候就看起来像个女孩子，这当然是他希望的，也是林彦俊希望的。这样灵超才有勇气在他们做完以后抱住林彦俊的脖子，在他耳边很疼一样的抽气。弯着嗓子说，哥哥。灵超的眼神有些空洞木讷，他用假发蹭蹭他的侧脸。

林彦俊明白那是什么意思，他这时摸他的脸会摸到一手湿，他安然地点点头说，我知道，所以我喜欢你。


End file.
